The Forgotten Jorgenson
by Hiccless
Summary: ((HTTYD2 SPOILERS)) Its been a month since Hiccup became Chief and he is finding his role challenging, but a little hope comes when an unknown ship appears in the docks, Berk crest on the mast and a old face to return. My first HTTYD fanfic I hope you enjoy it please R&R good and bad I like to know how I can improve. Thanks Hiccless
1. Chapter 1- Issues

The forgotten Jorgerson.

Multi POV

(( I only own Skye, the rest is thanks to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks ))

((HTTYD2 SPOILERS))

Its been a month since Hiccup became Chief and he is finding his role challenging, but a little hope comes when an unknown ship appears in the docks, Berk crest on the mast and a old face to return.

My first HTTYD fanfic I hope you enjoy it please R&R good and bad I like to know how I can improve. Thanks Hiccless

Chapter 1: Issues | Hiccup POV

I shut my eyes tighter as the light shone through the window in my room. I quickly pulled the covers over my head and tried to block out the light. I was half asleep when I was rudely awaken by a dragon jumping on me.

"Eehh" I moved the covers from my head to my surprise it wasn't who I thought it was. "Sneaky?.. Your the wrong terror, where is Sharpshot?"

He looked at me with those eyes and grumbled, I could hear banging downstairs and decided to get up. I grabbed a clean pair of trousers and a top and slid them on before putting on my peg and making my way downstairs.

"Mum are you trying to cook ag.." I stopped mid sentence when I saw Astrid smiling at me, Toothless was already tucking in to a basket full of fish and so was Sharpshot.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled. "Morning Milady, what brings you here so early?"

She giggled. "Oh you know Stormfly wanted an early flight and I thought it would be nice for us to have some time together."

I sat down at the table and yawned, rubbing my eyes once again.

"That sounds good, So how about you help me out today, Chiefing duties can be pretty boring it would be much better with you by my side."

She just gave me a short smile and passed me a plate with eggs and bread, she sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I would love too, now eat up we can't keep the villagers waiting or the dragons" She pointed to Toothless who had finished his fish and was patiently waiting for me.

I just smiled and let out a soft giggle before tucking into my eggs.

Once I finished I ran up to my room and strapped my flight suit and armour on placing my dagger in its holster on my left arm, I grabbed Inferno and placed that on my right leg before sliding on my boot and strapping my peg tighter.

I began to go down to Astrid and slipped halfway falling down the rest of the way, I saw her cover her face and smile I knew she wanted to laugh.

"Stupid Leg" She walked up to me and helped me up, I dusted myself down and looked to her smiling. "You can laugh you know"

She let out her laugh and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her, she was so beautiful those summer sky blue eyes, that amazingly beautiful smile as she laughed. I was so glad I had her with me for these hard times, She made everything easier.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't laugh, you could have hurt yourself." She composed herself but I just smiled before pulling her close and kissing her softly before letting her go as Toothless nudged my hand.

"Well its a good job I'm not hurt then isn't it, come on Bud." Turns to Toothless and smiles, he takes Astrids hand and opens the door for her.

"Ladies first." She smiled and walked in front before turning to face him, her smile became a grin and she swung and punched my arm.

"Oww!" I looked to her shocked "What was that for?"

She giggled. "That's for treating me like a Lady I'm a Warrior" Astrid came close to me her beautiful blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight, I melted just looking at her it made it even better when she placed her lips to mine.

"And that's for being so you"

I got onto Toothless and smiled at her.

"You ready?"

She jumped onto Stormfly and giggled.

"Of course, you lead the way."

I hope you liked the first chapter, please R&R I will try and update as soon as possible.

You will soon find out who Skye is and how she changes things on Berk.

Thanks

Hiccless


	2. Chapter 2- Berk

Chapter 2: Berk | Skye POV

My heart had been broken and all I needed right now was my family by my side, I saw the small island in front of me and my heart sank, I hadn't been back in 10 years and I was unsure of how my family would react, would they welcome me back with open arms or send me away again.

My hair was tied to a side, I kept my hood up as I got to Berk and sailed into the harbour, a group of people walked toward where I was tieing my ship up and I froze on the spot looking at my feet.

"Welcome to Berk" said I young man. "How can we help you"

I scanned the crowd of faces and took down my hood, smiling as I saw my father's face.

"Skye?" Asked Spitelout. "Is it really you?"

He looked shocked and all I could do was nod.

"Dad?... What's going on?" Snotlout asked as he walked towards our father with a dragon not far behind him.

I smiled at them both and began to speak.

"Hello little brother" Snotlout smiled back at me and walked in front of our dad before hugging me tightly. "You missed me?"

Snotlout looked shocked more than anything, letting go of me and smiling before he answered.

"Of course I missed you, no one was better at hunting sessions with me than you." He paused and looked to the ground. "Is this a quick visit?"

My dad walked further towards us both and hugged me tightly. "Please say your back for good Skye, I've missed you."

I smiled and then walked away from them both to the ship, grabbing my bags.

"Does this answer your question?" Snotlout smiled and grabbed my bags before placing them on his dragons back.

I was home and I didn't plan on leaving very soon.

- Three hours Later -

After settling back into my old room, I looked out of my window to the Village I had missed so much. A light knock echoed through the room.

"Errmm... Come in"

I smiled and ran as fast as I could to the door, how was this possible. "Auntie Valka, but you and the dragon, Oh My Gods! This is amazing"

She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around me. "Its nice to see you too, I was surprised to hear that you ran away when I came back. What happened?"

I offered her a seat on my bed and sat next to her my legs against my chest and feet on the edge of the bed.

"Mum suddenly became ill, she took a turn for the worse in a matter of days"

I felt a tear begin to form. "Dad was away he had gone with Uncle Stoick for a treaty signing, with her getting worse she couldn't take care of herself let alone me and Snotlout."

A tear fell from my eye and Valka wiped it away.

"You don't have to tell me, I just want to make sure your ok."

I composed myself and carried on my story.

"I had to cook, clean, feed mum and Snotlout, make sure she was ok, help her wash... I saw her day after day for 2 weeks get weaker. Unable to do anything about it, I was only 15 I was scared, crying myself to sleep every night, Snotlout was only 10 he didn't get what was going on he just thought she was ill. I knew that it was worse than that." I burst out into tears and Valka wrapped her arms around me.

"I walked in one morning to give her some breakfast and she never woke, dad came home that night, it was late... I... I had to tell him what had happened."

I sighed and wiped away my tears.

"After the funeral, dad wasn't the same, I had an argument with him and packed my bags, taking the first ship I could find and left."

With that we were interrupted by another knock at the door, it opened and in stepped the young man from this morning.

"Mum, I was wondering when you were coming home..." I looked at him shocked for a moment.

"Wait?... It can't be, your Hiccup?"

Valka laughed and He nodded. "Yep, that's me"

"Oh Thor how you have grown." I then noticed something and gasped. "How rude of me, how is Uncle Stoick?"

There was silence for a minute then Valka took my hand. "Stoick died a few months ago sweety, Hiccup is chief now"

I looked to the both in shock.

"What? Oh my I'm sorry to hear that."

Hiccup walked towards me and I noticed his missing leg, I sighed once again and looked to them both. "I have missed so much"

Valka gave me a warm hug and so did Hiccup.

"We can tell you everything you need to know, how about you come back to ours and we can catch up, its Hiccup's turn to cook dinner tonight we always have spare, I'm sure your father won't mind."

I nodded and left the room with them both, hopefully after tonight I would be up to date on what has happened over the past 10 years.

I hope you liked the second chapter, what do you think about Skye?

Please Review, I love to see if people enjoy my stories, Chapter 3 coming soon.

Skye is going to be told more about Berk by Hiccup and may even get her own dragon =)

Thanks

Hiccless


	3. Chapter 3- Memories

_**Chapter 3- Memories | Hiccup POV **_

It felt nice to have someone else at the table with us, it brought a normal family feeling to our home and it made my mum happy which made a smile stretch my face.

I hadn't seen my mum laugh like this in months it was like Skye and my mother had never left.

Dinner was over and we sat by the fire with cup of Ale, the conversation became serious, Skye pulled out a small note book and a charcoal pencil from her bag and began to write down parts of what myself and my mother were telling her.

I told her first About Toothless and the fight with the red death, once I got onto the subject of my leg I was interrupted by a small giggle.

"Something funny?" I asked with confusion on my face as I turned To Skye.

She smiled back at me. "I was actually wondering back at mine what you had done, I felt rude to ask." She sipped her drink and looked to the floor.

I laughed lightly. "Don't be silly, you could have asked it's stuff you need to know."

She placed her cup down and motioned towards me. "Please continue."

I started to talk again and she kept looking to her book and writing things down, the conversation carried on with the dragon academy and how much we had changed Berk, I spoke about our many enemies and finding my feet when it came to love and Astrid.

"So yeah... But it's early days I guess." I ran my fingers through my hair and she smiled, icould see that she had shifted to the edge of her seat.

"She always did make you act like a goofy moron." She laughed. "you've crushed on her ever since you were 4."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Since I was 4?"

I saw that my mum had gone quiet, she didn't know about me being young either and with dad not being around he couldn't fill her in on my childhood.

"It was your 4th birthday and you were at your having a little birthday supper your dad had been away on the boats so I was staying with you, Astrid and Snotlout. I was only 9 but I was smart enough to take care of you all." She smiled at what I guessed must have been the memory. "We were all eating lunch, Snotlout finished first and ran outside to his pet sheep. Astrid finished and wished you a happy birthday before she left to go play she placed a small kiss on your lips." A small giggle escaped her lips. "You gave that goofy loved up smile and your cheeks turned bright red."

I looked down at my cup feeling embarrassed. "You don't blush around her anymore but I still see that twinkle in your eyes and that smile I used to love seeing."

I just smiled and changed the subject quickly, I could hear my mum laughing in the background.

I told the rest of the story getting as far as finding mum and she took over knowing that talking about dad still upset me slightly. We had got up to the present day and I began to smile as I saw that Toothless was laying next to Skye and she was stroking his head lightly.

"I'm sorry about uncle Stoick, he was anice inspiration of mine I looked up to him more than anybody." Skye laid beside the fire and Toothless placed his head under hers.

I smiled and started talking again. "So how come you came back after all this time?"

Skye stayed with her head rested on Toothless' head and smirked. "I had my heart broken... I moved away started a new life and... well." She sighed. "The rest of that relationship is history... I don't want to talk about it."

She yawned and I nodded before standing up grabbing a spare blanket. "You look tired, Toothless and I can sleep down here... Take my bed for the night."

She smiled back getting up and walking towards me hugging me lightly. "Thank you, I don't think I can cope with my father tonight." She turned to my mum and hugged her too before walking up to my room.

"Right Spitelout." I said with a sigh, my mum then walked past and put her boots on placing a hand on my shoulder. "I will go see my brother, you rest."

She walked out and I laid on the floor with my head on Toothless' back and slowly fell into a deep slumber. For the first time in what felt like forever I slept pretty well, I didn't hear my mum return and Im usually a light sleeper.

_**3rd chapter what do you all think, more about Skye's lover later, Chapter 4 being written now, any comments good or bad will be taken into consideration, thank you ever so much. Hiccless x**_❤


End file.
